You Said That You Would Die for Me
by allienicole16
Summary: This is a one shot of what happens after Hyde wakes up at the beer warehouse. Takes place during the episode Take it or Leave it. JH. Let me know what you think.


**Authors Note: Hey guys. So i was listening to Cat and Mouse by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and this just came to me. It's a one shot and i'm not continuing it. LOL. So yeah it's just a lil simple thing set the episode take it or leave it. It starts after Hyde is left at the beer factory. Anyway i like it because it's kind of sad and stuff. So please after you read this let me know what you think. Oh and please listen to the song as you read it. It really sets the mood because i wrote this as i listened to the song over and over again. Oh and i updated Reefer Maddness Continues so check that out if you havent already.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**You said that you would die for me**

He walked out of the building and looked around for his friends cars. When he saw that they'd left him behind he decided to walk and think about things for a while. He loved her…he really truly did. But all they ever seemed to do was get on each other's nerves and start fights that were so pointless that they didn't even remember what sparked the fight to begin with. He loved her; he really did but was it worth it? Was it worth it to hold her back from everything she wanted just to fulfill his selfish wishes and desires? Was it worth it to keep her here only to have the same things happen over and over again? Was it worth it to get married and live a life only to end up divorced and bitter when it came to a close? He didn't know the answer to any of his questions. All he knew was that he loved her and that he wanted to be with her. He just wondered if it was all worth it.

_Softly we tremble tonight_

_Picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in sight_

_I said I'd never leave you'll never change_

_I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life_

She cried into her pillow for the millionth time that night. She was heartbroken and confused. She wondered if he really loved her or if he had just used her to scratch some itch he knew she'd be able to calm. She wondered if this was what she wanted. If she really wanted to be chained to a man who barely showed any emotion for the rest of her life. She wondered if he'd ever grow out of his insecurities or if he'd ever realize that he really was loved and maybe show those that loved him that they were loved in return. She wondered if going to Chicago would make her forget about him. She wondered if she'd ever be able to move on. She wanted to go to Chicago so badly. Her dreams were in Chicago just waiting for her to come and scoop them up. The very thought of it brought butterflies to her stomach and a smile to her face. But then she thought about the loneliness that would come with it. She'd have to sacrifice her heart for her dreams, even though her dreams were also tied to her heart. Tears slipped out of her eyes as she thought to herself, was this all worth it?

_Am I supposed to be happy?_

_With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price._

_Am I supposed to be happy?_

_With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price._

_You said, you said that you would die for me…_

He remembered the things he'd said to her at night when they were alone. Promises of a future that he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to give. He'd told her that he'd love to grow old with her and that he couldn't picture doing it with anyone else. But that had been before the break up and the I don't knows. Before everything had gone to hell and he'd broken her heart and his as well. He wasn't sure that was what he wanted any more. In his heart he knew that was what he wanted but his head kept screaming at him that she'd leave just like the rest. That he'd hurt her in the end. He felt like his head was trying to break his heart and that thought hurt him in a way he'd never experienced before. He fell to his knees on the sidewalk as he looked up at the sky. He wished for a way to make this simpler. He wished for a way to do this without killing himself in the process. He wished for a way to show her how much he cared without ruining the both of them. He wished that none of this had happened and he was still as grumpy and lonely as he was 2 years ago. Then he wished for answers and prayed to the god he didn't believe in that he'd get them.

_We made plans to grow old_

_Believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told_

_Lost in a simple game cat and mouse are we the same people as before this came to light?_

She walked to the window as she stared out into the cold night. She remembered promises that they'd exchanged in the heat of the moment and a smile came to her face. She remembered that night she told him that she'd die for him and he'd said that he'd do the same for her. She never thought he'd ever be that sweet. She always considered him her knight in shinning armor and he'd always shunned the very idea. She loved him for how considerate he was when it came to her. Whether it was when they were out at dinner or if they were in the bedroom, he always put her needs before his own. He was a wonderful man and she loved him so much. She stared out at the stars and made wishes she hoped would come true. She wished that he'd come and declare his love for her. She wished that things would work out between them. She wished that he'd tell her to go. She wished that she'd get over him quickly so that she wouldn't be lonely. She wished that the Chicago deal had never happened. She wished that her cowardly ex boyfriend had never run off to California because then she wouldn't be in this position. Then she wished that she'd get the answers to all of her question and she prayed that she'd get them.

_Am I supposed to be happy?_

_With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price._

_Am I supposed to be happy?_

_With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price._

_You said, you said that you would die for me…_

He walked into her house and up the stairs that led to her room. He opened the door and saw his angel staring into the night. She turned to him and stood up as she walked towards him. He closed the door then pulled her into his arms as he smelled her hair. He loved how she smelt. He tried to memorize it as he ran his hands up and down her sides, trying to memorize how she felt in his arms. He looked into her eyes as he tried to memorize her face in case he never got to see it this closely again. He leaned forward and placed a simple kiss on her lips. No words would be said between the two. Emotions would be poured into kisses and touches that would show more love than either of them would ever be able to say out loud.

_You must live for me too…_

_For me too…yeah, yeah…_

_You said, you said that you would die for me…_

She stared at his as he lay next to her on the bed as she too tried to memorize every bit of him in case she never got to be this close again. She smelled him and memorized his scent, because she feared she'd never smell him again. She sighed as he ran a smooth hand over he cheek and he smiled at her. She knew that smile. It was the smile that came to his lips when he was truly happy. She was the only one that ever got to see it and for that she was grateful. She continued to stare at him as she watched him struggle with all the emotions running through him. She felt sorry for him because she knew how hard it was for him to say how he was feeling and at the same time she felt giddy at the thought of him finally saying how he felt and what he wanted.

_Am I supposed to be happy?_

_With all I ever wanted it comes with a price._

_Am I supposed to be happy?_

_With all I ever wanted it comes with a price._

_You said, you said that you would die for me…_

"Jackie…I don't want you to go." He said as he stared into her eyes.

"I don't want to leave you Steven." She said as tears came to her eyes.

"I don't want you to go but I don't want you to miss out on this. This is your dream." He said as he brushed the tears away.

"You're my dream too Steven." She said as more tears came out.

"I can't promise you anything right now Jackie. I just don't have it in me."

"Steven I'm not asking for a proposal right now."

"Then what are you asking for Jackie?"

She stared at him as he tried to read her thoughts through her eyes. "You know what I'm asking. I know you do."

He stared at her as he finally figured out exactly what she wanted. He pulled her to him and crashed his lips against hers. He poured all his emotions into that simple kiss. He showed her all the love he felt for her, how insecure he was, how jealous he could be when it came to certain things, how scared he was at the very thought of losing her, and most of all he showed her just how much she meant to him. Once he pulled away she clung to him like a child would cling to it's mother. He kissed her forehead as he let her try to grasp what he was getting at. She looked into his eyes and realized for the first time that she had his heart, his whole entire heart. She'd known that he loved her but she never realized how much. She let the tears fall as he tried to console her.

"These are happy tears Steven."

"Happy tears? Does this mean that you're staying?"

"Yes," She said as he crushed his mouth against hers again.

He pulled away and looked down into her eyes. "I can't promise that this is going to be perfect. All I can say is that their maybe times when we both want to kill each other, but if we love each other enough we can do this Jackie."

"I know that we can Steven…I love you."

"I love you too." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and let sleep claim him.

_You said that you would die for me_

_You said that you would die for me ohoo_

_You said that you would die for me oohooo_

She stared at him long after he'd fallen asleep and watched him as he slept peacefully. She felt content and happy. She'd gotten exactly what she wanted. Something she never knew that she'd truly wanted. She'd gotten him, all of him and that was what she really wanted. She placed a light kiss to his forehead as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Love you Jackie." He said as she snuggled closer to him.

"Love you too Steven." She said as she finally let sleep claim her.

The End


End file.
